A New World
by Little Miss Actress
Summary: Cadence Randova was a normal highschool girl, until she was pulled into Seireitei and became s human guinea pig to Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Now with her new powers she tries to make the best of her situation. But how? Now that a certain someone is watching her every move.


**Disclaimer! I do not own Bleach! If I did, I would be in it and Ichiruki, ulquihime, and ginran would be way more noticeable and totally legit. Did I really say legit? Wow I'm sad. So anyway Read and review.**

* * *

I groaned as I walked out of my French 1 class. Can I just say I hate having to learn a confusing foreign language. Plus math and science and P.E. and can I just say high school is evil? Cause it is! So evil I started kicking pebble with my black high heeled boots.

I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice my friend Victoria walk up behind me and tap my shoulder.

"Oh, hey." I said as I recovered from jumping out of my skin.

"Hey, how are things?" She asked.

"Aw man evil. French is a killer! I hate it!" I screamed.

"Your fault for taking French 1. I don't know what's the big deal is. French is easy." Victoria said in response to my complaint.

"Well sorry not everyone is FLUENT!"

She laughed.

"Alright, I see your point." She said as we walked to our little 'posse' who we always hung out with.

"Hey bitches!" Hannah, our extremely crazy and hyper friend cried out in joy.

"Hannah what did I say about calling us bitches?" I asked in slight annoyance, but this became a daily sort of occurrence.

"Do it all the time?"

I sighed.

"I give up." I said as I sat down on the bench we always hang out nearby and pulled out a copy of _Bleach_. I was crazy about the series.

"Senpai, are you reading yuri? You dirty girl!" Ariel, another friend, cried out as she looked over my shoulder, getting her a smack in the face via manga.

"How many times do I have to tell you this? _Bleach_ is shounen, and I like HENTAI! Baka." I said as I tucked a strand of my chestnut hair behind my ear.

"Aw senpai, why you so mean?" She asked with a sad face.

"'Cause yer stupid, that's why!"

"Aw, hey can we hang out later today?" She asked really excitedly.

"Can't. Busy with gymnastics, and on top of that Mom wants me to join track and field."

She gave me a look of sympathy.

"So you wanna hang out?"

I glared at her.

"No, I'm busy."

"Aw, but senpai-" Before she could finish, the bell rang.

"Ah, saved by the bell. Later Victoria." I cried out to her as I walked to class.

"Later Cadence!"

But on my way to drama, I had no idea how much was going to happen in the next hour.

* * *

"Everything is set Master Mayuri. All the final parameters are set and the machine is now fully functional." The lieutenant of Squad 12 said in her usual monotonous voice to her 'father'.

"Well it's about time. Come Nemu. If this experiment works, then it will make it infinitely easier for Soul Reapers to travel from one world to another." Captain Kurotsuchi of Squad 12 said in his raspy voice and he walked over to her and grabbed some of the paper work she was holding and read through it, making sure there were no miscalculations.

"You think this is going to work?" One Squad 12 member asked another.

"I don't know. Let's just hope." Said another as he turned on the machine, and it began to make a slightly ominous whirring sound.

At first, the experiment seemed to be working. But suddenly, a large shock wave was sent throughout the Department of Research and Development. Sparks were sent flying as a vortex was formed, beginning to suck in small, miscellaneous object, and a singing voice could be heard.

* * *

"Karen! You're up!" My Musical Theatre teacher shouted as soon as I was my turn to my solo, aka our midterm. Nerve racking much?

I sighed.

"It's Cadence Mr. B, not Clarisse, Kenna, or Claire." I said in annoyance. Over twelve whole weeks and he still didn't remember my name. Weak.

"Okay. Go."

I sighed and began singing my solo, "Disneyland" from the musical _Smile_.

_Hot Sunday night_

_I guess the folks were busy fighting_

_Joe'd already left home_

_Eleven years old on my own_

_Feelin' but lonely-_

That's when it happened.

A swirling sapphire vortex erupted behind me and began sucking in papers, pencils, and notebooks like a black hole.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted as I was interupted before the song got anywhere. I mean come on, what the hell was this, _Star Trek_? Wormholes don't just open up in high school drama rooms and start sucking everything, including me, in. This sucked!

And going through wormholes is not fun. I envied everyone else in the world who was sitting on the couch at home right now. It was difficult to breath, everything was spinning, I felt as if I was drowning.

Then I hit a cold, hard floor and blacked out.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Got any comments or suggestions or flames? REVIEW! But one thing about the flames, if you're gonna flame, at least make it constructive criticism where I can go off of something with it. That is all.  
**


End file.
